Staring at Eternity
by Alora Skye
Summary: You back up to dodge another swing and barely manage to do so. Your back is now up against the canyon wall and you feel like a mouse trapped by a cat. You know it's now or never... [oneshot]


Well, here I am again with another one-shot centering around the battle for Arias. I'm trying something a bit different from what I usually do, so I hope this works out. Also, thank you to BlueTrillium and Blue Persuasion, who reviewed my last story. Your words mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own star ocean blah blah blah. If I did I'd blah blah blah. To bad for me I don't.

* * *

You panic as you hear the news. The advance towards Arias scares you. All three brigades are battling, they say. But luckily Albel the Wicked isn't there, they add, As if that's supposed to give you hope. Somehow, you don't feel very lucky right now. You don't know what to believe as people around you scatter out of Arias and towards peterny. The birds chirp, and the dogs bark at the passing rush of people. They don't know what's happening. You feel as if you can relate to the poor animals now chained to their dog houses or locked in their cages as their owners flee. You can see Lady Clair emerging from her mansion, and you know it's time. All the solders Aquaria can spare gather around her, and you walk over to her too. You're scared of what might happen to you during the battle, but it's your job to protect Arias just like all the other brave warriors gathered around you. All eyes turn toward Lady Clair as she gives orders. Her confidence and even, clam voice comfort you a little. You look over to see Lady Nel and the strange engineers, and they appear to be calm and focused. Everyone moves out, and you follow along dutifully. You look back on the town, praying to Apris that it won't be the last time you see it. Somehow, you don't even think Apris can save you now. 

The battle field is a maze of people, some of them in large brawls, others fighting against the enemy individually. You're lost and confused as solders rush past you, and you don't know what to do. Lady Nel is about to leave for her special mission, and she glances over at you for a moment. Your eyes meet and she puts a hand on your should, silently communicating that everything will be all right.

"Don't be afraid." She says to you calmly. The sincerity in her eyes are enough to calm your nerves for now. You can only nod dumbly as she moves her hand from your shoulder and leaves for her mission. You feel an urge to follow her, as if she is pulling you with her. Perhaps that's what it means to be a leader, you wonder briefly. You decide to follow her, since she seems to know what she's doing. An unlucky enemy solder steps into her way and she slices him down easily. He crumples on the ground, dropping his weapon. It hits the ground with a thud as you look around everywhere for Lady Nel.

She's gone.

Suddenly you're standing all alone in the middle of the battle, and you're even more lost than before. You hear footsteps behind you and turn to find a foot solder charging at you. He swings the heavy blade at your neck, and without even thinking you duck under the blade. Your heart is pounding in your chest now as you pull out your own small blade. His is twice your size, but your blade is twice his speed. He swings wildly at you, again and again and again. But the heavy blade cannot hit it's mark, as you dodge the solders swings. You realize you've turned so you're no longer facing towards Kirlsa. You back up to dodge another swing and barely manage to do so. Your back is now up against the canyon wall and you feel like a mouse trapped by a cat. You know it's now or never. With little hesitation you dive below his final strike and stab him in his side. The solder cries out in pain and falls to the ground. Without thought, you stab him repeatedly. It takes you a while to realize he's dead, and you stand up slowly, feeling dizzy. You look at what you've done and drop your weapon in shock and disgust. His own mother wouldn't recognize him now. You don't know what to do anymore, you're not even supposed to be here. Haven't even finished training.

You notice the battle has stopped now, and you look up to see a strange sight. A crimson red thing floating in the air. What is it? You wonder as it veers closer. The green on the front almost seems like eyes, glaring down at everyone on the field as if it has come to pass judgement upon them. Something blue comes from it, and you are unsure of what has happened until you hear explosions and screaming around you. You don't know what to do as you stand there staring at the strange entity that fills the sky. You realize that whatever it is, it will end this fighting, and maybe even this war. As it sends it's blue light of death at you, you aren't afraid anymore. You smile as it comes at you with incredible speed, because it's the only thing you can do. And then suddenly, you're gone. As you look down you see yourself lying there, but you still aren't afraid as you drift upwards. What deity you'll meet up there you really don't know, but if it's Apris then you have a few words to say to him. You take your eyes away from yourself, and greet eternity with a smile as everything below you fades away.


End file.
